


Forbidden Reward

by phantomhive3108



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Oasis, M/M, Rewards, Swimming, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhive3108/pseuds/phantomhive3108
Summary: This piece is a NSFW extension of my Round 10 DAFicswap piece for the fabulously original and creative Mureh.I put together a couple of her prompts: bath time at the Forbidden Oasis and Robert comforting Grazham. The overall piece however is centered around the story of Robert teaching Grazham how to swim.If you don't know these characters, I hope this piece does them enough justice that you'll look them up in the future. They are gorgeous and Mureh has some fabulous artwork of them.





	Forbidden Reward

“Come on, Robert! It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before.” 

Grazham sank down into the cool waters and let his long hair fan out around him as Robert watched on from the pool’s edge.

“It’s really niiiice.” Grazham’s sing song voice echoed off of the rock walls as he tried to lure his companion into the oasis’ cool embrace.

They had been scouting out the region known as the ‘Forbidden Oasis’ for almost a week now. This was the first time they had been able to break away from the rest of the Inquisition’s forces that had accompanied them. A “well earned rest” is what Varric had called it before sending the pair off with a wink.

Robert looked around one more time and reluctantly dropped the shirt he’d been gripping to his chest. His hands moved to undo the laces on his breaches and then added them to the pile of clothes by the water’s edge.

He blushed as he caught sight of his companion watching him. Grazham smiled at his shyness. It never stopped being cute. He ducked his head under the water and then waded a little further into the pool keeping his feet firmly planted on the rock bed beneath him. He heard Robert slip into the pool behind him and make his way over to him.

Robert’s arms wound around Grazham’s chest and drew the slighter man back towards him. He nuzzled into his neck and savoured the feeling of having him close. Grazham purred as he relaxed into the embrace and leaned his head back onto his shoulder.

His eyes drifted up to the trees that arched high up above them. The oasis was tucked away within the twisting valleys embedded in the red rock of the region. Inside this maze, the Inquisition had stumbled across these pockets of naturally occurring oases. The area was full of resources but more importantly, opportunities for the both of them to have a moment or two of privacy.

“I could get used to this.”

“Well, it’s possible that I forgot the way back to the main encampment. We could just be wandering around here for days before another scout finds us.”

“My most trusted scout has gotten lost? I’m shocked.”

“Forgive me, Inquisitor. I appear to have failed you.”

Grazham felt him smile against his skin. He turned around in his arms, sending ripples across the pool. 

“Dear dear me. How will you ever make it up to me?”

Robert tucked his lover’s hair back behind his ear, enjoying the way it swirled around them. 

“Well I did have an idea…”

Grazham leaned in further letting his lips hover over Robert’s. “Tell me more.”

Robert smiled innocently. “I thought I could teach you how to swim.”

“You what?!” The Inquisitor pulled away from him.

“Well, I remember you said you didn’t know how to and we’re here, no one’s around… I thought it would be nice.”

Grazham’s hands on his shoulders held him at arm’s length. “Picnicking is nice. Sitting around tanning is nice. Making out in the water is even better but learning how to swim?”

“It’ll be fun. I promise!”

“Fun. That’s another word I wouldn’t use to describe it.”

“Come on.” Robert leaned in against him but Grazham held him firmly away. He was even wearing a pout now.

The pout was reserved for Robert’s privilege. It indicated Grazham’s disapproval without wasting the full effect of his serious face which the latter preferred to save for his days sat on the Inquisitor’s throne or even the many hours spent staring at the map in the War Room. Robert liked to joke that he learnt it off of the good Commander who was already a master of this face.

“I see no benefit to me humouring you here.”

“What about the ability to swim?”

Grazham grimaced. “I don’t want to.”

“You told me you wanted to! Don’t you remember?”

“Why do you take pride in remembering every little thing I say?”

Robert managed to get close to him anew. “Because then I get to say I best the Inquisitor in a battle of wits.”

“Hardly a battle.”

“What would you call it then?”

“Pity.”

“I’m not taking pity on you, Grazham. You know that.”

“I wasn’t talking about you.”

Robert smiled again. That beautiful beaming smile that melted the Inquisitor’s heart.

“I’m alright with that.”

“Ugh, of course you are.” Grazham rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the wider, deeper areas of the pool. “Fine, what do I do?”

“Let’s start over here.”

Robert led Grazham by the hand to the shallower edge of the water. 

He stood to his right and held his hand. “I want you to reach forward and stretch out onto your stomach. I’ll support you.”

The Inquisitor looked at him dubiously. “If you let me drown here, I swear by the Maker I will come back and haunt you.”

“Haha! Deal.”

Grazham reached forward as instructed and leant into Robert’s waiting arm. Using his right arm, Robert kept him afloat as the former reluctantly lifted his feet from the rock floor.

“Good now, I want you to circulate your arms in front of you as if you’re pushing the water first to the side and then behind you… No, no. Not like that. Forward first.”

“You said to the side!”

“No, reach your arms forward first.”

“I am!”

“Straight forward like you’re reaching for something.”

“Stop saying I need to reach forward, it’s clearly not helping!”

“That’s what you need to do!”

“Ugh! That’s enough!”

Grazham wriggled out of Robert’s arms and flailed his limbs as his head ducked under the water. He found his feet fast enough in the waist deep water but not before Robert dove forward to catch him and pull him up.

The Inquisitor recovered, his sodden wet locks stuck unceremoniously sticking to his face, neck and shoulders. He pushed them out the way as he batted Robert away with the other hand.

“Stop it! I might not know how to swim but I know how to stand up. I’ve been doing it quite long enough.”

“I was just trying to help!”

“I know and I don’t want you to!”

Grazham stormed to the water’s edge as fast as the pull of the water would allow him. Once there he levered himself out, dripping water everywhere.

Despite being acutely aware of his mood, Robert couldn’t help but holding his breath seeing his lover in all his glory. The golden light that streamed down onto the oasis illuminated Grazham’s beautiful pale skin and highlighted the soft definition of his muscles as he strode over to his pack and yanked a towel out of it. He wrapped it around his lower half, prompting Robert’s eyes to snap back up to his face.

Robert approached the edge of the pool and leaned over it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to patronise you.”

“You weren’t patronising.”

The pout was back. He was also avoiding eye contact.

“What is it then?”

Silence. Grazham crossed his arms and paced the rock in the sunlight.

“I… I feel inadequate.”

“Why? Because you can’t swim? You know that doesn’t make you any less-”

“I’m the Inquisitor but I can’t swim, Robert! How ridiculous is that?! It’s preposterous. What kind of leader am I if I can’t even do what most children know how to do?”

Robert hopped out of the water and took him by the hands, looking him dead in the eyes.

“It doesn’t make you any less of a leader and it certainly doesn’t make you a bad Inquisitor. How many times has it stopped you from doing your job?”

“It could…”

“It could, but it hasn’t.”

“What if it does?”

“That’s what I’m here for.” Robert smiled at him and lifted his chin with a kind finger. “Let me try to help you. I’ll do better this time.”

“Alright.”

“I even have some ideas on how I can motivate you.”

Robert’s fingers slid against Grazham’s skin to undo the towel from around his waist as he leaned in for a soft and gentle kiss. He then led him back into the water.

“Watch me this time. Watch my arms and then my legs.”

The dark skinned scout slipped into the water and swam in a circle around him before swimming a few meters away. 

“Now your turn.”

Grazham’s mouth twisted as he contemplated the surface of the water behind him. He took a deep breath before leaning into the water and attempting to replicate Robert’s movements. They didn’t feel natural and his body tensed in response.

“Relax, don’t panic. I’m right here. Almost there.”

Two breast strokes and Grazham’s arms flailed before him where Robert could reach them. He took hold of his wrists and dragged him forward through the water into his arms.

His lips fell upon Grazham who had barely had the chance to catch his breath. He deepened the kiss as his lover moaned his submission to it.

Grazham’s mind went blank and at that very moment Robert pulled away and swam several paces out of reach into a deeper portion of the oasis.

“Have another go! That was good.”

Dazed and turned about, Grazham’s eyes focused on his playful partner who was treading water further in.

“That’s a filthy trick, Robert!”

“Come on! Try again! It gets better.” He chuckled.

Grazham paddled his way forward, desperately keeping his mind off of the fact he could no longer place his feet on the floor if he wanted to. He focused all his attention on the gorgeous man before him.

He got close enough for Robert to reach forward and hook his arms around his chest. He leant back and swam them both backwards. He revelled in the laughter that rang out from the Inquisitor. He backed them into the wall and then turned them around so that Grazham could place his hands behind his head on the edge to hold himself up.

Robert placed his hands on either side of his and resumed the kiss he had unceremoniously broken moments earlier. He pressed his body against his and sighed his content. He rested his forehead against Grazham’s.

“You did it.”

“I swam a handful of metres.”

“You still swam.”

“Thanks to you.”

“Do you want your reward now?” 

Grazham grinned at him. “Absolutely.”

He arched his back so that his chest pressed up against Robert. The feel of his skin against his was enough to send his mind reeling. He wrapped his legs around his lover and drew him as close as he could.

Robert groaned his approval and rocked his hips forward. His hardness was sufficient proof of his commitment to delivering on his promise of a reward. Grazham’s lips broke into a mischievous smile as they kissed. He took Robert’s bottom lip in his teeth and playfully tugged at it. 

The scout shifted his grip to support their weight by one hand on the rock’s ledge. He braced his knees against the side and with his free hand lifted Grazham up by gripping his buttocks. His hand slid around and down the Inquisitor’s cheeks to allow Robert to slip his finger inside.

Grazham’s lips left his as he let his head fall back. A long pleasurable sigh left his slender throat as Robert worked a second finger inside him.

“Yessssss…”

Robert watched as the Inquisitor kept his eyes tightly shut and hissed further encouragement. He was desperate for him. Almost as desperate as he had managed to make Grazham himself.

He gently let his fingers slide out. Grazham whimpered but Robert’s lips moved to the hollow of his neck to whisper his instructions.

“Onto the ledge.”

The words almost got lost in his frenzy but his lover understood. With a helping hand on his waist, Grazham hopped onto the lip of the pool. Robert lifted himself out and covered the Inquisitor’s body with his own. They locked lips again as hands roamed and explored free of any inhibition.

When Grazham’s hand wrapped around his hard length, Robert threw his head back and thrust forward into his touch. His fingers worked him in ways that Robert had never thought imaginable. He was so distracted by his touch that the first time he realised Grazham had moved was when he felt his soft lips wrapping around him. Robert couldn’t help but rock his hips erratically as his lover’s tongue swirled around his tip.

Grazham coughed as he felt Robert’s cock nudge the back of his throat. The sound shook Robert from his daze and he pulled back his hips.

“I’m sorry! Sorry! Are you ok?”

Grazham smiled up at him, hands sliding up and down his thighs.

“I’m fine you just caught me off guard. Try me again.” He licked his lips and encouraged Robert back down with his hands on his buttocks.

Robert complied and lowered himself into the waiting mouth. He groaned as the Inquisitor expertly sucked him further in. The tip of his cock reached his throat but this time they were ready for it. Robert pushed forward gently as Grazham swallowed in time with the movement to allow him to proceed.

“Oh, Maker. Grazhaaaammm!”

The sound of his name spurred him on and the Inquisitor redoubled his efforts to blow his lover’s mind. He worked him beautifully with his mouth whilst he wrapped his delicate fingers around his own length. He continued until Robert’s breathing hitched and he could feel him stiffening on his tongue.

Using his hands he gently guided the man’s hips back and climbed his way back up so they were face to face. Robert was still panting heavily with his eyes closed so he placed a careful hand on the back of his neck and guided him down for a sweet soft kiss. 

“I thought I was supposed to be rewarding you?” Robert finally managed to whisper.

“I just wanted to make sure you were really ready to reward me the way I want you to.” The cheeky grin made Robert laugh. 

“Alright. My turn, then.”

The scout slid his arm under Grazham’s body and moved him onto his front and pulled him back so he was on his hands and knees. He felt the Inquisitor shiver with anticipation beneath him. He moved forward to drape himself over his back.

“I’ll go slowly.”

Grazham growled low. “That’s really not what I want or need right now.”

He arched his back into Robert, letting his length nestle in between his cheeks.

“As you wish.” Robert placed a soft kiss behind his ear before kneeling up behind him.

He guided himself into his lover, illiciting a chorus of profanities, groans of pleasure and encouragement. He was half way inside when he snapped his hips forward and buried himself home. 

Grazham’s wet hair whipped back as he threw his head back and howled. 

“Yes. Yes. Yessssss!”

Robert leaned forward and entwined his fingers with Grazham’s as he continued to slam his hips forward and back. His head dropped against the Inquisitor’s shoulders so that with every breath he inhaled the sweet smell of Grazham’s hair.

The pair gripped each others’ hands and squeezed their eyes shut as they fell prey to their own lust and passion. For a while, Robert eased up, afraid it would be over all too soon but Grazham’s impatience overrode all desire to prolong it. Robert’s thrust sped up and Grazham rocked back to meet every single one. They came together, screaming through clenched teeth and heavy panting. 

Grazham fell forward onto his forearms as Robert bucked his hips one last time. He felt his soft kisses decorating his upper back and sighed.

“That… That was…”

Robert smiled at his lover’s loss of words. “That was your reward.”


End file.
